


Beneath the Scenes

by pearl_scribbles



Series: Between the Scenes [2]
Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Psycho-Pass (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_scribbles/pseuds/pearl_scribbles
Summary: Some old-ish drabbles of what my shipper trash of a brain thinks went through the characters' minds during random scenes in the Psycho-Pass movie.These will be in chronological order of the movie, unless I come up with an idea later on, but I'll let you know if that happens at the start of a chapter.
Relationships: Ginoza Nobuchika & Kougami Shinya, Ginoza Nobuchika & Tsunemori Akane, Kougami Shinya/Tsunemori Akane
Series: Between the Scenes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819381
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. To Separate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during the attack on Angkor Wat, when Kogami sends Akane away after their late night conversation.

“If I survive, come catch me again.” 

Frustration thundered through her, seizing her throat in an iron grip that kept her from letting out the scream that bubbled up. It was unfair, so unspeakably unfair, the idea of leaving him behind to throw himself away in another act of rebellion. She’d known, she knew, that this could only end in one way, but she’d let herself get carried away in the bubble that had seemed to protect them just minutes ago, and now her disappointment felt like it would crush her. 

But then he smiled. That simple smirk and those glinting eyes seemed to sap her until all that was left was...sadness. Suddenly she felt like that rookie all those years ago, feeling unnerved and in awe of the reckless man in front of her. All she could do was choke down her tears and murmur, “...Ok.” 

He held her close under the guise of protecting her from any falling debris as they ran to one of the waiting cars. His hand never left the small of her back while he negotiated getting a car for her, and she wondered whether he was trying to steady her or himself. 

Eventually a car was found, and she felt his hand flex against her for the briefest moment before he gently nudged her in. He pressed the something into her hand, pushing back so that she was forced to bring it into the car. As he let go, he let a finger trail across her cheek, and his hand covered the translator on her wrist for the briefest moment, just long enough for him to breathe something to her.

And then she was whisked away, only able to crane her head out of the window until she could no longer see his messy head of hair. Everything burned: her eyes from unshed tears, her throat from the lump that had lodged itself there, her tongue from everything she didn’t get to say, and her ears from his dangerous, private words to her. 

“I’ll miss you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy I wrote this last...September? October? I can't even remember when I fell into the rabbit hole that is Psycho-Pass, but...yeh. It's been in my giant ShinKane doc for a while, and I figured, hell, I have some drabbles, might as well share them. I've missed writing these two - I've hit the world's worst writer's block when it comes to ideas for them, which sucks because lordy I miss (attempting to write) their dynamic so much!!


	2. To Flee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place just after Division 1 saves the day while Akane and Kogami are being held captive on the helipad.

“Tsunemori, you find the Chairman.” Akane turned her face away from the sparks as the bullet cut through her handcuffs. She rubbed her sore wrists as she stood, her eyes never leaving Kogami’s. 

“Ok.” They stared at each other, finding momentary solace in each other’s eyes. “Shinya, I-” 

But she never got to finish, her words being drowned out by the sound of a helicopter descending towards the rooftop. She could recognize the outlines of her team even from that distance...and so could Kogami. 

She could barely register his movement in her peripheral vision, and by the time she turned back to him, his lips were already descending on hers in a kiss that was over before she realized it was beginning. And then he was gone, leaving nothing behind but a breeze smelling of cigarettes and blood.


	3. To Forgive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Kogami and Ginoza take down Desmond Rutaganda.

He braced himself at the sound of Ginoza’s slow steps approaching him, ready and willing to receive an incapacitating blow...and found himself blinking at the revolver dangled in his face. “I owe you one.” 

His eyes slowly traced a path from the gun, up a human arm, into unreadable green eyes. “Gino…”

“Leave. Now. And don’t ever show your face around us again.” The Enforcer’s voice was low and steady, with nary a threatening note to be found. But his next words were more of a blow than anything his arms could have delivered: “Don’t make Inspector Tsunemori shoulder more burdens than she already has.” 

Kogami could only stare at him as he willed the suffocating lump in his throat to subside. After a moment, he slowly got to his feet, carefully accepting the revolver still being offered to him. “Are you really okay with this?” 

Ginoza smiled ruefully, a sight Kogami didn’t think he would get to see again in this lifetime. “I’ve...learned how to compromise.” 

His fist came out of thin air - one moment, Kogami was seeing a blur of movement from the corner of his eye, and the next, he was crashing into the ground, a new inferno of pain blazing in his jaw. Inky blackness threatened the edges of his vision, but he fought off the temptation of unconsciousness. His arms spasmed in agony as he struggled to prop himself up, just in time to see Ginoza turn away. “We’re even now.” 

His arms quickly gave out under him. As he laid there, his entire body finally alerted him to every bruise and cut and fracture he had suffered in the past few hours. The blow to his jaw was one of the worst injuries, but he knew Ginoza had been merciful. He wasn’t lying dead with a bullet in his head, and he hadn’t even been struck by the mechanical arm. 

He knew why - his former partner’s words provided reason enough as they echoed in his mind: _Don’t make Inspector Tsunemori shoulder more burdens than she already has._ Ginoza would never be able to face her, knowing he was the one to kill Kogami. He would barely be able to live with himself as is. If she found out, her Hue would no doubt remain unshaken...but the same wouldn’t be said about the trust between her and the Enforcer. 

A weight settled heavily on his chest at the thought of what he was putting Akane through. His jaw suddenly didn’t hurt as bad as the guilt shrieking in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Psycho-Pass, including any of its characters or world-building. Please do not copy and paste any of this work on other websites, nor plagiarize any part of it. Thank you.


End file.
